There has been widespread use of personal computers (PCs) and portable electronic devices provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD) having a touch panel on the surface. Such an electronic device enables intuitive operation in connection with the display, which increases the users and the usage thereof.
Various technologies have been proposed to improve the operability for touch input on an electronic device with a touch panel . For example, there is disclosed a technology to detect a touch point from a contact area between a finger and the touch panel. There is disclosed another technology to facilitate the operation to select a selection button displayed on the screen based on the distance between a touch point and the selection button.
Generally, when the mouse cursor is moved to an icon displayed on the screen, a file name, file content, and the like are displayed in a pop-up manner. Such a pop-up display is displayed near the display position of the icon. Since the display area of the cursor is small enough, the pop-up display is not hidden by the cursor.
On the other hand, when the user performs a touch operation, his/her finger or hand is brought near the screen. As a result, the pop-up display is hidden by the finger or hand if arranged in a conventional manner.